


Ellie

by sonofdvrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco adopt a puppy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellie

Harry and Draco had been talking about adopting a puppy for quite some time now. They have lived together for a little over a year now and it just felt like the right time. Thankfully, both Harry and Draco agreed on adopting from the local shelter since they both felt like no dog should be abandoned. It was now just a matter of agreeing on which dog to adopt. It wasn’t so much that they didn’t agree on what dog they should get, it was a matter of narrowing down the dogs they did like.

It was a dreary Saturday when Harry and Draco went to the shelter. The receptionist had gotten to know them fairly well because of how much the couple had come in. Walking in to the section of the shelter where the puppies were, Draco and Harry took looks into the kennels. It was when Draco found a small puppy in a corner that he fell in love.

“Hey, babe,” Draco whispered. “Look at them, aren’t they adorable?”

“Is that a Saint Bernard?” Harry inquired.

“Oh, yes, she is!” a volunteer replied. “That’s Ellie, she’s the last of her litter still here. Her brothers have already been adopted. And we never found the parents.”

“We have to get her, Harry, she’ll fit right in!” Draco exclaimed. 

Harry shook his head and then said, “Yeah, I think she’ll fit in great.”

“Okay, great!” the volunteer said.

And a couple of hours later, the couple was driving home with Ellie. It was a rough first month house training Ellie, seeing as she never had a structure like this in her life before. Thankfully, since Draco worked from home, it was easy enough to have someone always be with Ellie when she needed to go potty. It was rough. One day, over dinner, Draco had brought up something that he had been thinking about ever since adopting Ellie.

“Hey Harry, did you know that Saint Bernard’s are good with kids?” Draco asked, blushing slightly.

“Um, yeah, why?” Harry answered hesitantly.

“Well, I was thinking that after we got Ellie and just I know we’re busy now, but we’ve shown ourselves we can take care of animals and-” Draco mumbled.

“Woah, slow down,” Harry interrupted. “You wanna have kids?”

“Yeah,” Draco whispered, mumbling.

It was then that Ellie jumped up onto a chair and attempted to take some spaghetti off of Harry’s plate. Harry laughed and shook his head, while gently setting Ellie down on the ground. Ellie cocked her head to the side, wondering why she was now on the floor.

“Maybe one day when this little one grows up. We have our hands full enough right now,” Harry said, laughing.

Draco smiled, and snuck Ellie a piece of a meatball. It was going to be a good evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for elrondings on Tumblr


End file.
